Ángel de música
by NymeriaDirewolf
Summary: No fue, cómo se creyó, una inspiración de artistas, una superstición de directores, la grotesca creación de los cerebros excitados de esas damiselas del cuerpo de baile, de sus madres, de las acomodadoras, de los encargados de vestuario y de la portería. Sí, existió, en carne y hueso, a pesar de que tomara toda la apariencia de un verdadero fantasma, es decir, de una sombra


I

_Regreso_

Silencioso.

Fúnebre.

Hubo una época en que no era así. El tiempo en el que los reflectores perfilaban su figura como respuesta al sentimentalismo de las obras que interpretaban, cuándo la hora de la cena era a las 6 en punto y a las bailarinas no se les permitía estar fuera del dormitorio después de las 8, eso si no se que quería recibir un castigo de madame. Pero ahora... Era una sensación vacía contemplar aquello que no había hecho más que sacar sus peores miedos; sin embargo, reflexionando al respecto, más fúnebre era el propósito por el cual regresaba a la abandonada Ópera Popular. Su cansada mirada esmeralda se posó en el palco aquél, ese del que se podía observar directo el escenario, mas ni un atisbo era posible dar desde otro lugar si no es que fuera en escena.

Cuántas veces no la habrá observado él desde ahí. Cándidas manos, esperando acariciarla.

_—En sueños él canta para mí..._

Su voz aún conservada, en eco se alzó. El alma somnolienta del teatro insuflaba fuerza a su voz.

_—En sueños él viene..._

Despertando, de poco en poco, tanto a ella como a sus recuerdos.

_—Esa voz que llega a mí y pronuncia mi nombre._

Se sintió invadida entonces por la nostalgia, y aquél rostro se mostró a ella tan nítida como si estuviera frente suyo, sin embargo la voz de su hijo lo hizo desaparecer.

—Madre—llamó—. Julchen se impacienta, ¿has de tardar mucho?

—El tiempo no puede ser medido en este lugar...—meditó—. Lleva a tu hermana a alguna cada de modas y déjenme tranquila.

—Creí que solamente íbamos a ver el estado del edificio para su cotización. Pero lo que usted diga está bien para mí ¿Qué he de decir a Padre?

—Él entenderá, sólo... Sólo dile que me he permanecido aquí.

—Como guste—indicó el joven de cabello castaño claro besando su mejilla.

Ella le dio un cálido abrazo y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el resonar hueco de los pasos de su hijo, el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse nuevamente y nada más. Se quedó completamente sola.

Tarareando aquella canción que tan bien se sabía comenzó a pasearse lentamente por el vestíbulo espacioso del teatro, observando a detalle los muebles desvencijados y llenos de polvo, los jarrones que sobre éstos descansaban; suspiró al recordar como antaño contenían las flores más frescas que se pudieran conseguir en París, ahora apenas podían mantenerse en una pieza. Al pasar su mano por los objetos sintió como si éstos arrancaran un poco de lánguida vida a sus dedos.

El salón se veía tan vacío. Entonces le pareció oír la música emanar de las muertas paredes e imaginó sentir en su piel el frío de ese invierno, la escarcha estampándose en los vidrios y la nieve amontonada en los ventanales.

Recuerdos, nada más que eso.

_"Un secreto"_, susurró una voz en su cabeza,_ "sólo mío y tuyo"_

Parsimoniosa prosiguió, cruzando hasta el otro lado de la habitación; tocando la baranda de las escaleras dudó un momento poder ser capaz de tener el coraje para subir por ellas, pero sus pies no la decepcionaron y pronto se encontró arriba, ahí la misma escala se partía en dos más, una guiaba a los palcos, la otra a las butacas. Los palcos..., no, aún no, no estaba lista.

Cerró sus párpados.

Podía escuchar los presurosos pasos dirigiéndose al escenario para practicar una de las coreografías que madame Zwingli preparaba con tanto ahínco, en ocasiones se le antojaba ilógico que una mujer tan mecánica pudiera idear desde arrebatos impetuosos como la marea hasta movimientos tan delicados como pétalos, todo ello en un solo baile. Las cosas que hacía por el Ballet, _su_ Ballet, eran inmutables.

—Eli, aprisa que a madame le gusta la puntualidad.

El polvo la hizo estornudar y con ello volvió al presente.

—Ya voy—respondió al vacío—. Ya voy.

Sólo escuchaba el eco de sus risas y el golpe sordo de sus pasos en la madera de la escalera que conducía de los bastidores al escenario. Se sentía muy tonta, ¿cómo podía llegar tarde el primer día? Y Lilly parecía querer volar con cada paso, parecía que después de todo el ser hermano -o hermana- de alguien influyente no ayudaba mucho, sino que al contrario, era peor, mucho peor.

Los italianos se la iban a pagar bien caro, no les perdonaba el que madame Zwingli le llamara la atención por su culpa. Que mala primera impresión. Sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas, desconocía por cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí. Por suerte, la situación no pasó de un "esta Ópera es un lugar respetable, hombres y mujeres no pueden estar en la misma habitación después del anochecer"; se notaba que no había visto nunca los bastidores a esa hora.

Esperaba que no fuera muy dura con ella, aunque si lo pensaba bien no estaba en condiciones de ser exigente; después de todo de no ser por Bonnefoy no estaría ahí, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que una gitana como ella pudiera estar ahí: formándose como bailarina en la Ópera Popular de París. Infinidad de veces había entrado a hurtadillas en el teatro sólo para ver a la compañía de ballet interpretar las danzas de madame. Lo que quisiera Francis Bonnefoy la tenía sin cuidado, confiaba en que vieran su potencial para el baile a tiempo y entonces, entonces lo podría mandar de regreso a dónde había venido.

—Ein, zwei, drei—versaba como juramento—. Un, deux, trois.

Esperado que no las notara, se colocaron en los espacios vacíos que atisbaron rápidamente y trataron de seguir con el calentamiento al mismo ritmo que los demás.

—Héderváry, ¿tarde?—El tono en que cuestionó madame le indicó que no debía contestar—, me sorprende que en su primer día haya cometido una falta de esa magnitud, y en cuanto a ti—señaló a su hermana—, que no vuelva a suceder.

Lilly se encogió en su sitio y Elizabeta se limitó a observarla altiva.

—A calentar—imperó la rubia—, tiene suerte de que aún no comienzo.

Ambas chicas se vieron la una a la otra y se pusieron a calentar siendo aún escrutadas por los ojos verde de madame.

— ¡No, Francis!

—Pero, chérie...

—Nada—interrumpió alterada una voz femenina—, se lo diré a mi hermano ¡ya verás!

Madame Zwingli mascullaba por lo bajo y los demás bailarines sobaban sus sienes o rodaban sus ojos, incluso Lilly -a pesar de su semblante tranquilo- se mostró molesta.

—Natalia, mon amour, por favor, es mi hermana.

—Es un demonio—espetó.

—Sólo estaba jugando.

Las voces se hicieron cada vez más cercanas y Elizabeta pudo ver quienes discutían: Francis y una chica de ojos violetas, cabello rubio y cara congestionada por el enojo.

— ¡Era mi mejor vestido!—lloriqueó.

—Fue una travesura pequeñísima de mi petite nada más. No quiso ensuciar tu vestido de pintura... ¿qué color?

— ¡Morada! Colo lo estará su cara ¡después que la golpeé!

Francis iba a replicar pero Natalia lanzó un mohín y lo silenció. Con el ceño fruncido pasó a través de los miembros del Ballet y éstos no tuvieron otra opción que la de apartarse. Donde consideró adecuado se detuvo y puso los brazos en jarras con un gesto de enfado.

— ¡Bailen!—ordenó a todos—. Que el señor Vanderhoeven no les paga por holgazanear.

Al no tener otra alternativa, el Ballet se dispuso a ensayar. Natalia se limitó a permanecer en el mismo sitio con los brazos en jarras, aún disgustada por la actitud de Francis ante las acciones del monstruo que tenía por hermana.

—Sí, señores—indicó marcial una voz fría—. No tengan duda, es la mejor inversión de sus vidas.

De entre las butacas se aproximaban al escenario tres figuras, una de ellas, ya bien conocida, Lars Vanderhoeven, el hasta ese momento administrador de la Ópera. Bien parecido, pero puesto a su rectitud no había caído en los encantos de alguna de las damiselas del ballet, y muchas menos oportunidades tenían éstas ahora que el joven señor Vanderhoeven decidiera retirarse a quién sabe qué lugar. En cuanto a los otros dos personajes, se podría decir que ambos eran hombres jóvenes, rubios los dos y -en todo el sentido de la palabra- peculiares.

—Oh, claro que lo es—asintió uno de ellos—, señor Vanderhoeven, para nuestro patrón.

—Al vizconde le encantará, eso seguro.

En ese momento, la vista de los tres se fijaron al frente, dónde las bailarinas ensayaban y Natalia se encontraba refunfuñando mientras Francis trataba de calmarla.

—Parece que hemos llegado en buen momento—indicó Vanderhoeven—. Atención, por favor, atención. Los rumores sobre mi retiro son ciertos. —En rededor se escucharon ciertos ecos, algunos alegres, otros no tanto; y Francis pagando a Natalia un par de francos—. Ya, ya, tranquilos. Aprovecho esta instancia para presentar a los aquí presentes, el señor Arthur Kirkland, de Londres—señaló al aludido— y al señor Alfred Jones, de New York—al señalarle, el mencionado sonrió—. Sus nuevos administradores. Caballeros—indicó a su vez—, no podrán encontrar en todo París cuerpo de baile mejor que el de la Ópera Popular, ni coreográfa más fiel que Madame Zwingli.

—Monsieur.

—Madame—saludaron ambos.

—Por supuesto no dejamos atrás las piedras angulares de nuestra subsistencia: el tenor, Francis Bonnefoy y la soprano, Natalia Arlovskaya.

Nada más señalarla, ella se enderezó y abrió sus brazos en señal de alivio.

—Al fin alguien decente con quién hablar.

Lars Vanderhoeven rodó sus ojos.

—Mevrouw es la mejor soprano de París—aseguró.

—And miss Arlovskaya can show us?—cuestionó Jones.

—Por supuesto que puede. ¿Mevrouw?

La chica extendió los brazos y dando zancadas se dirigió más hacia el frente apartando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su paso.

—Maestro.

—Como ordene—respondió indulgente un joven rubio y tímido—. Recuerde los cambios que realizaron Raavis y Toris en las notas, madame.

—Blah, blah, qué comience la música.

La soprano abrió la boca para dejar salir el sonido, pero una risa infantil la detuvo. La pesada tela de la que estaba hecha el telón comenzó a moverse, más de una bailarina pegó un respingo cuando de ella salió danzando una joven de tez morena y largo cabello negro visiblemente extasiada agitaba la mano, parecía sostener algo en ella.

—Le Fantôme!—exclamó.

—Oh, chérie—sopesó Francis por la bajo, pero aún así pudo ser audible—. Monsignors, no le hagan caso, es una chiquilla que ha comido demasiada azúcar.

—Madame Zwingli tenía razón, _él_ dejó una carta.

— ¿Quién, criatura?—inquirió el señor Kirkland—. ¿Quién?

—El Fantasma de la Ópera—contestó ella llena de fervor, girando sobre sus pies en puntas—. El espíritu que ronda y posee este edificio.

—Angélique—reprendió Francis—. Silencio, que asustas a todos aquí.

— ¿Qué? Tú sabes que es cierto, hermano. Y todos sabemos que a Nathalie le da un miedo atroz nuestro amigo. Él sólo ama la música, no le haría daño a nadie. Mira, te lo demostraré—dijo, rompiendo el sello al sobre de la carta—: _Les doy la bienvenida, nuevos administradores_—comenzó—_, a mi teatro..._

— ¿Su teatro?—interrumpió Alfred indignado.

—_... Es mi deseo_ —continuó la chica haciendo caso omiso al americano—_que consideren el consejo que les he de otorgar: no hay espacio aquí para mujer tan vulgar y ufana como aquella a la que tanto se ha defendido de excelsa cantante. Espero que sus ojos se abran a tiempo, de lo contrario, encontraré favorable mi intervención. _Firma: _FO_. ¿Ven?—cuestionó ella con sonrisa inocente y mirada febril.

Pero nadie la notaba ya, todas las miradas se dirigían hacia Natalia. Ésta, tratando de mantenerse impasible, temblaba. Francis sin pensarlo, se aproximó a ella y colocó sus brazos en sus hombros.

—Ven, mon amour; vayamos a tu camerino. Excuse moi, monsignors.

Ambas figuras se alejaron.

—So...—dijo Jones visiblemente alterado—, a phantom?

—El niño aquí presente teme a los fantasmas—burló el rubio de ojos esmeralda a su lado—. Lo único que espero es que sólo sea una fantasía de esa niña. Al vizconde Beilschmidt no le agradará nada cuando venga mañana.

—El fantasma existe—afirmó misteriosa Madame Zwingli—, pero no es una aparición propiamente dicha... Es, dirían muchos, más bien una sombra, arraigada a los viejos muros de esta Ópera...

Ambos hombres se vieron el uno al otro vacilantes. La rubia sonrió.

—Ya que nuestra estrella está indispuesta—señaló—, ¿por qué no se deleitan con nuestro ballet? La entrada de Anibal a Roma, chicas.

En el instante un grupo de nueve chicas se apresuró al frente y comenzaron la coreografía. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Madame se deslizó hacia atrás, y se colocó lo más,cerca posible a la pared.

—Esta vez la has asustado en verdad—manifestó en un susurro.

—Exquisito—contestó una voz.

—Nuevos administradores..., ¿prometen?

—Veremos...

El tono de voz con que él profirió sus palabras erizó la piel de la mujer, sin embargo ésta lo dejó pasar por alto. Enigmática, madame regresó con los demás. El ballet seguía aún con la pieza. Por su parte, Elizabeta aún permanecía, junto con otro par de chicas, en el mismo sitio. La joven suspiraba, imaginándose ahí. Cuando el baile terminó, todos estaban encantados.

—Magnifico espectáculo—expresó Arthur—. Un magnífico espectáculo.

—Gracias, monsieur—ofreció madame.

—Espero mañana—dijo el americano— también puedan ofrecerlo para nuestro patrón.

—Por supuesto—aseguró el señor Vanderhoeven—. Ahora, caballeros, los escoltaré a sus nuevas oficinas.

Vanderhoeven señaló con el brazo y ambos hombres lo siguieron. Pronto, de poco en poco, bailarines, escenógrafos, músicos y demás personal, se fueron retirando. Al final sólo quedaron Lilly, Elizabeta y madame Zwingli.

—Lilly—llamó madame—, vamos, tenemos que practicar más.

—Sí, hermana—asintió afable ella—. Adiós, Elizabeta.

La muchacha se despidió con la mano de la chica y se dejó caer de centón en el piso del escenario. Llevó las manos hacia atrás colocándolas en el suelo y recargó todo su peso en ellas, frente a ella se encontraba una marea roja de butacas vacías, por un momento se imaginó estar bailando con vaporosos vestidos frente a una enorme audiencia. Alzó su vista al aparentemente interminable techo y sonrió. Se recostó, sonrisa en boca, y cerró los ojos satisfecha. Tanta soledad y quietud le parecía sobrecogedor. De pronto escuchó una risa, y un quejido. _"Los italianos"_, pensó enseguida. Inspiró muy hondo y se incorporó. Cómo hacía predicho, los hermanos llegaron de inmediato desde detrás suyo.

— ¡Eli! _Mio fratello e io, oh, questo posto è meraviglioso. Ve~_

—Agradécele a monsieur Bonnefoy—sonrió sarcástica ella.

—Oh, por cierto—divagó el muchachito—, ¿qué tal tu día?

—No del todo mal, no he bailado ni un poquito—lamentó—, pero el día aún no termina así que aún tengo una oportunidad.

—_Sí~_,espero que sí.

—Maldición, ustedes hablando de tonterías y yo soy el que se lleva la peor parte, ¿saben cuántas sogas he tenido que atar toda la mañana?

—No, Lovi, pero me lo imagino—rió—. Pero...

— ¡Canta algo, Eli!—pidió alegre Feliciano.

— ¿Ahora?—cuestionó ella, a lo que el chico asintió extasiado—. Bien, ¿qué quieres que cante?

—Cualquiera—indicó Lovino apresurado. Elizabeta y su hermano lo miraron extrañados—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, hmm, creo que ya sé cuál—Aspiró un poco de aire—: _Fuiste alguna vez mi único compañero, todo lo que me importaba. Fuiste una vez mi amigo incondicional. Pero mi mundo ahora se derrumba deseando que estés aquí otra vez, deseando que estuvieras cerca. A veces me parecía sólo un sueño, a veces era como si estuvieras aquí. Ahora estoy aquí, deseando poder oír de nuevo tu voz, sabiendo que no es posible. Soñar contigo, sabiendo que eso no era posible..._

Ella se detuvo y suspiró, manteniendo la mirada perdida hacia las butacas.

— ¿Eli?—llamó Feliciano.

—No te preocupes—respondió mecánicamente—. Es sólo que, ha pasado tanto tiempo que creí que ya no volvería a sentirme igual. —Volvió la vista hacia sus únicos acompañantes—. Sentí como si estuviéramos ahí otra vez.

—_Ve~_ No, no—lloriqueó el chico halando su insólito rulo con nerviosismo.

—Elizabeta, no hagas eso, demonios—reprendió el mayor de los italianos.

—No pude evitarlo—se disculpó.

—Canta otra cosa para que mi _fratello_ se calme, maldición.

Elizabeta asintió, pero cuando iba a reanudar su canto, una voz se levantó casi en un susurro.

_—"Cuánta inocencia..."_

Se giró abruptamente, y los italianos igual, pero no vieron nada.

—Díganme que también lo escucharon—inquirió ella, los chicos asintieron con temor.

_—"Cuánto pudor, cuánta belleza en esa flor..."_

Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Il fantasma!—exclamaron los italianos temblando.

—No digan tonterías—regañó ella—. Anden vámonos.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros de los chicos, resuelta a guiarlos fuera de ahí. Cuando los italianos vieron sus intensiones apresuraron el paso un poco más de lo necesario, asegurando a la chica que iban a hacerlo por sí solos. Los soltó. Pero en lugar de seguirlo, Elizabeta volvió al escenario. Sin embargo, sólo encontró soledad. Esa voz, tan...

Negó con la cabeza. Tan sólo una broma, nada más que eso.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Hola, espero les haya gustado y no duden en hacerme saber cualquier cosa: dudas, aclaraciones, críticas, lo que gusten :D Estoy disponible, ya sea por PM o por review. Oh, sólo una cosa tengo que aclarar: me estoy basando en ambas obras, por lo cuál los personajes serán un poco diferentes de cómo generalmente los consideramos, espero no les moleste; verán algunos cambios en la trama de la historia del Fantasma, porque, bueno, es un fanfic :3 Sin más qué aclarar, me despido. Oh, ¿quién creen que sea el fantasma? No hay que ser un genio para saberlo. Ahora sí, ciao!


End file.
